A New World: Vocaloid Subject Crystal
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: How do you get into theses situations? Is it pride fear the thrill to run and never look back? Well I think time has caught up to you Crystalix but who am I to say you should change but do what your heart tells you and play a loud and as proud as you can and then push it louder (I suck at summaries so please forgive me but enjoy it anyway) OCxHatsuna Miku
1. Chapter 0

**Me: I'm back baby  
Charlier: Crystal! *she hugs me*  
Me: ack! C-cant breath!  
Charlier: Oh sorry *she lets go* where have you been?  
Me: Well not dead. Thanks for worrying Zilla but I kind of had a unwanted brake. Between school exams and my short attention span I've been busy. But I'm back but I will update less due to exams are soon about to bitch slap me in a few weeks so I'm going to be busy a lot more sadly but now I'm refreshed time to go to work again.  
Charlier: wait a new fic?  
Me: yes sorry but I've been playing with this idea since I found out what vocaloids are and a fic that me and my friends have been messing with if anyone reads my twiter and yes a tweet a lot but moving on. Welcome to a new world Vocaloid Crystal (working title)**

**Prologue**

Every story has always been surrounded in magic and mystery when the dragon Crystalix is involved. That's how his family works keep running till adventure finds him but when he tries to do good…well lets say he cant go anywhere with out causing a fuss. And a loud one at that.

Unknown inland 12:00 pm

"Crystal hurry up you've got five" blinked his bracer making the dragon sigh with annoyance as his blue AI friend appears by him as he keeps climbing the radio tower. "Fox this is a cake walk no one seen us be cool" he replied still looking up as the bracer on his other arm blinked as another AI appeared in a dark light.

"Brothers right Crystalix and by are calculations you've been seen 20 times but those witnesses have been terminated. By you" she said making him smile. "yea that was a riot" he chuckled as he pulled himself up a platform with a ladder heading to the top.

"Yea that was fun." Fox agreed "but we cant get cocky now if we fall your dead and we are stuck with a dead man" Crystal finally reached the top and saw the power box. "relax I got this"

Just as he was braking the power box open Echo blinked. "Crystalix ive found a rogue signal its…I don't know what it is but its saying don't open that box its…" But it was too late crystal had broke open the box witch in stead of cables was covered in C4 "Trapped"

"RUN! " Fox yelled as crystal jumped off the side of the tower as it exploded sending shrapnel through his face before he could change to his dragon form. "Following rouge signal!" Echo yelled opening a portal under Crystal making him fall through. To earth.

Japan September 5th 2013 8:00pm

Hatsuna Miku was about to head home after another concert at her local mall (I'm British so id most likely never say mall in my life) with her friends who decided to go another way to get home. She was too tired after spending most of the night before on her school work. But unlike most she and her friends where different than everyone else see they are vocaloids for as much as they look human there quiet the opposite.

But heck who was to say what was normal any more she acted like a normal girl talked like one had the same feeling like anyone else so who's to tell her other wise? She didn't care nor did her friends so they went on as normal.

'That was the best show ever! I cant believe how many showed up hehe the look on Len face was priceless he looked like he was about to chock on that banana he was eating but still…something felt off. Oh well just me I…' before she had time to finish her thoughts she heard a loud crash down a near by ally way.

"AH! W-what was that?" she asked her self looking down the ally way to see the body of someone who was injured. "*gasp* oh I hope he's ok" She said to her self slowly walking toward the body "Hello? Sir are you ok?" she asked now looking over the body "Sir do you want me to…AH!" she screamed as the man turned around to face her as best he could with the gash that went through his left eye.

"AH! Fffuuucckkk my eye GOD damm it this hurts…oh hi names crystal" He smiles holding out his hand witch she hesitates but shakes his hand making him jump to his feet. "I-I'm h-Hatsuna Miku" she said obviously scared. "Nice to meet you erm you looked scared is it my…" he stops and looks at her hand witch pulsed teal blue from where he held her hand "What are…" he was cut off again as a portal opened behind them as two humans that where cloaked where slammed into the wall.

"Do you trust me?" Crystal said with urgency "What?" she asked as they where starting to get up drawing there swords "Do you trust me!" he yelled making her look back at the two and back to him. "Yes!" She replied making him smile and whisper "Then run" he said dragging her with him.

"Hey he's getting away! Get back here abomination!" shouted one of the men "why are they after you?" She asked as they pushed passed crowds of people. "Because I'm an asshole!" He shouted back with a smile.

Hatsuna Miku house 10:00Pm

"I *pant* think we *pant* lost them" Crystal said gasping for air but still smiling. "Is this *pant* what you do for a job?" She asked making him laugh. "You could say that" He said looking at her home "Nice place" he complemented catching his breath. "Thanks I live here with some of my friends" she explained as the front doors opened to two twins running out towards them. "I'm guessing that's them"

"Miku!" One of the twins shouted hugging her "We've been worried" Said the other. "I've been worried banana face here just kept on eating" confessed Rin making her brother let her go and stare at her. "What! Says you miss I'm to busy" The two kept at it for 5 or so minuets.

"Sooo this is normal between theses two?" Crystal asked making Miku smile and nod "You have no idea" "Oh yea and another thing you've been eating my banana's again! Admit it!" Len shouted "What! And have breath like yours yea right you know I hate those disgusting…" She was stopped by a metal clink on the ground.

They all looked to see it was a grenade with no pin rolling to Miku's feet making her look up to Crystal in shock as he dived pushing her out the way and covering it with his body before anyone could do anything his body was starting to cover his body but before it covered his body it exploded sending what little was left of his body to the entrance of the house.

He tried to scream in pain but he couldn't as his vision begun to fade he saw Miku and another dragon looking person start talking over his body. "We have to help him!" Shouted the dragon "I love him!" Miku stopped crying for a second and jump with an idea "I know who can help" She said looking down at Crystal "Who!?" The dragon said desperately "The master…" These where the last words he heard as the dragon look down at him and whispered. "I'm sorry" it said as it sent a left claw into his already beaten face knocking him out.

**I hope this was a good start if I'm missing anything like details and characters please tell me I really don't know much about vocaloids so any help would be great. Till next time may Crystal guide you. **


	2. Chapter 1: Subject Crystal

**Me: ok I'm back  
Charlier: you seam happy  
Me: Yes I FINISHED SCHOOL!...for the moment I still have exams to do  
Charlier: That sucks  
Me: Yup still hasn't sunk in yet that I've left…wait now it has YESSSSSS!  
Charlier: Still happy  
Me: Yes and I may have had too much sugar oh well there's no reviews but oh well on with the show.**

**Chapter 1: Subject Crystal**

Unknown location unknown time unknown date

Crystal never felt like this before but I mean how many times do you take a grenade for a person you don't know? See never but that's just it he would do anything for anyone whether he knew them or not but never had you selflessly and unknowingly take the blast for someone. I mean Miku's eyes where…unforgettable that teal hair that smile was…what was he thinking he's with Charlier even in this state he felt the same as he did when he first met Charlier…happy.

He put theses thoughts to the back of his broken mind and tried to move again. Not an easy task when the last he saw his legs they where detached from his body but after all this he would not fall pray to a luck shot. With all his might he opened his eyes and immediately closed them due to the blinding blue lights…wait blue lights?

Something was up and he needed to act fast but the more he struggled the more tired he became. 'd-damm it I-I cant do this…someone finish me I'm done' he thought as a jolt of electricity entered his body making his eyes shoot open allowing him to see the room around him.

The room looked like something taken straight out of Tron. The walls where coved in blue LED's with cables leading to him most likely to the table he was lying on. But all raised concern as he looked to his left he saw what looked like a body covered over a blanket. 'time to make an exit' he thought finding new found strength but that wasn't even enough as he was completely paralyzed from the neck down. 'what the…great now I'm completely fucked'

"Well not completely" Said a strange voice "But you where close. If your friends didn't care much about you then you'll be as you put it 'fucked'" The voice chuckled as a shadowed figure stood over him. "W-Who are…" "Don't try to speak the operation was a successes but it did take its toll on you. I'm surprised you kept your sanity but you did process a certain…spark that no one else has ever had. But one question do you fight for pride or for fun?" he asked "Neither I never want to fight but if its for the people I love…I will do anything…why are you asking me I don't even know you"

"But I know you…and you know Miku, Len, Rin they know me as there master and I guess that's who I am." The figure turns around then back to Crystal "but I'm not like that…now your friends are here I'll be watching and Crystal…look out for Hatsuna Miku her life and yours will soon collide for the better." Crystal could not see his face but he could tell he was smiling as he faded away.

"Over here" shouted a female voice witch a face was soon met with the voice looking over him "He's awake!" She said hugging him "Crystal don't ever do that again…with out my say so" She smiled obviously crying of happiness. "I…I'm fine Charlier" He said looking at her usual human form dress of jeans and red shirt with her red hair and green eyes looming over him.

"You said that last time and you where nearly eaten" She reminded him making him smile again. "Still that look on your face was priceless. Can someone help me up please" He asked as Miku appeared next to Charlier who began to lift him up and sit him up.

"t-thanks for saving me" Miku said smiling at him but Crystal could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at his hand which was more tanned than when he last checked. "Erm last I checked I was as pale as a ghost last time I checked" He said looking at Charlier and Miku trying to avoid his gaze. "What happened to me?" He said getting more worried.

"Erm well your body was…wrecked to put it. You where barely alive so we needed to…give you a new one" Charlier explained making his eyes open wide. "But we only new one person who could help and well" Miku looked at the body on the over table. As Crystal looked at it he noticed a cable leading from that table to the one he was on. "What is that?" He asked trying not to panic

Charlier sighed and walked over to the table and removed to cloth to reveal a body blow in two with its heart still beating. "I-Is that m-m-me?" Crystal stuttered making Charlier nod and cover the body again. "It was the best we could do they said it was the only way to save you" Charlier said pointing to Miku Rin and Len who all nodded.

Crystal was shocked but he chose not to show it. "W-What do I l-look like?" He asked making everyone look at each other unsure if he was ready. "You just woke up I'm not sure if…" "Please I…I need to know" He interrupted Charlier who sighed and went over to a table near a computer witched said 'Subject Crystal complete'

Charlier came back with a small mirror and handed it to him. "Crystal I'm sorry I wasn't there" She said before he looked making him smile. "Its ok Charlier besides I looked awful" He laughed looking at his reflection. His skin was more tanned than it used to be and his facial structure was more made up than his normal ghostly complexion. His hair was a light green as was his eyes and his hair was actually styled kind of like Len's spiked but still styled unlike his normal untamed hair.

All in all he looked better than before and he smiled as the others. "Are you ok?" Miku as making him start laughing. "Ok OK! IM…fine absolutely fine heck I look better other than the hospital robes I'm fine." He smiled making everyone look at each other puzzled. "Are you sure?" Rin asked "Yep fine again the cloths think yea that needs to be solved" Charlier looked around while the others just smiled at him as he stood up and his feet began to pulse.

"Erm well that's trippy" He said before the light from his feet started to ascend upwards to his head making his cloths change as the light moved. On his feet appeared black and green trainers, then a set of black jeans with green highlights and a set of headphones hooked to his left leg, Then came what looked like a sleeveless school shirt with teal highlights to it and teal blue tie, then on both of his arms appeared separate sleeves that where black and one had teal blue LED going through it while the other had green ones going through it.

When the light faded Charlier turned to see him clothed. "Wait how did you…" Crystal simple shrugged and smiled as he felt a burning sensation on his left shoulder. He looked to she the numbers 02 and underneath that said Vocaloid. 'aw now that just showing off' he thought to him self. "Hey where's Fox and Echo?" He asked as the screens on his sleeves blinked and said 'files transferred'

"*yawn* ah damm this place is a lot more roomy than the bracers" Fox said appearing on his left "Maybe brother it all the crap you look at. And yea I've seen you internet history" Echo answered appearing on his right. "Your fault for looking." "Hey! Knock it off both of you I'm not use to this more too you know" Crystal said interrupting them making them look at him. "Wow it actually happened you've become so ugly that your face imploded" Fox mocked making Crystal press a few buttons making him disappear

"Can we go now I feel like I'm in the move Tron" Crystal laughed "Ok this way" Miku said leading them out.

**Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it and again any ideas on how to make it better then just say but till next time. May crystal guide you (And no I didn't like the movie tron)**


	3. Chapter 2: What am I thinking?

**Charlier: Your back!...Already?  
Me: yup  
Charlier: Got nothing to do  
Me: Oh yea. Oh well I have chocolate and energy drinks I'm sorted.  
Charlier: Till the sugar crash  
Me: oh well. Any way sorry my chapters have been rushed but I try my best. Anyway lets move on. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: What am I thinking?**

**Japan September 17****th**** 2013 2:00pm**

The four left the maze behind them and where finally met with sun light. "Crystal are you sure your ok?" Charlier asked concerned about the way he was acting like he didn't care. "I'm fine. Really I'm fine" He said seeing her concern. "Its just a lot for you to take in I mean.." "I'm fine Charlier its just another death to the list of what 4, 5." He said trying to remember the amount of times he's been killed. "I know its just…you act as if this is normal despite losing most of your powers"

"What?" He asked turning around to her "Some of your powers are in your body we couldn't move them" She explained making him sigh "Oh well I'm sure I wont be getting into any fights anytime…" before he could finish several portals opened following a group of dragon hunters "Soon…oh fuck me"

"Mortals have you seen this man" Said one of them holding a wanted poster of Crystalix making him smile. They didn't know about his new body "No sir sorry" Crystal replied "*Sigh* fine take them with us." He said as the group grab them all "We could use the boys as cannon fodder and the girls…well I get lonely sometimes." He said licking Miku cheek and smile as she struggled.

"Let us go now" Crystal said darkly but still calm "What was that bitch" The hunter said punching him in the face. "Mind repeating that one bitch I didn't catch that." He said as Crystal recovers the blow but didn't look at him. "I said let us go and you'll last more than 5 seconds." He said making the hunter grab his neck. "Who are you to…threaten us" He trailed off seeing his eyes where lit up in a neon teal blue light. "I'm the fucking door man" He said sending a pulse of energy out knocking them all over. "And I say your not aloud in"

"Crystal?" Charlier questioned making him look at her and smile "I ain't done yet" He smiled grabbing a rock and slamming it into one of the hunters faces with a pulse of teal blue energy sending him next to his leader dead. The leader looked up to see Crystal walking toward them with every step he took it sent out a small pulse of energy. "KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL!" He said getting up readying his sword as did the others.

"Crystal how are you going to fight all of them?" Len asked making him smile and his fingers twitch. "Like so" what happened next amazed even the hunters. He held out his left arm and his guitar appeared in his hand but it appeared differently. It appeared block by block digitally with a different colour and paint work to it. Instead of the green crystal painted on it they where blue with the strings having an electric currant going through them. "Word of advice!" He smiled "Run little rabbits run"

But they continued anyway on there useless charge. "I tried." He muttered to him self as he plucked a few strings as they came closer and when one was about to land a blow on him Charlier saw his eyes flash teal and smile. He quickly turned around and slammed the base of the guitar into the hunters gut electrocuting him to ash. The others stopped as they saw the comrade turned to ash. "For are mistress!" They cried.

"How about for death" Crystal said as he jumped up and slammed the guitar into the ground making the earth around the hunter explode kill all but there leader who was on the ground in pain.

He looked up to see Crystal as his eyes turned back to normal as he held the guitar to his neck like a blade. "W-who are you" stuttered the hunter feeling the jolt electricity dance around his neck. "No one understand your group died as an accident nothing more or less and if anyone asks you never saw my face or my friends. Understand" He said pressing the guitar to his neck. "YES! OK I never heard of you please just let me go" he yelled making Crystal smile. "good boy now GO!" He shouted making the hunter run through a portal.

"C-Crystal are you ok?" Miku asked as he turned around and smiled "Just fine thanks. A little tired though." He admitted as Charlier hugged him "Crystal I'm sorry but I have to go. Someone needs to keep the outcast in line and with that new body…I don't want to lose you again. Besides you need a brake take the next few mouths off" She said cheering him up. "Ok now go last I need is to save to day again" He laughed "Goodbye. Look after this idiot will you guys?" She asked the others "We will" Rin chirped as Charlier opened a portal and walked through.

"So home then?" Len asked making Miku sigh and shake her head. "What?" he asked confused. "You're an idiot" Crystal laughed "So where exactly am I going to sleep and who's going to answer the I don't know the 5 pages of questions I have" He smiled. "He should stay with us" Rin said looking at Miku. "Of course he can and those questions Crystal…can we answer them tomorrow im really, REALLY tired" "Me to" Agreed Rin "Not me hey you want me to show you around Crystal it's a big place" Len suggested "And lets not forget to mention school" Crystal sighed.

"Really I mean really I mean the amount of times I switched schools its *sigh* Lets go please I need to think" Crystal said "Ok follow us" Miku giggled walking past him but Crystal mesmerised by her looks but soon snapped out of it and followed. 'What am I thinking…but…no just follow them damm it…what have I got my self into'

**ROMANCE!...maybe sort of I don't know im still working on it. Till next time may Crystal guide you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Day are Forgotten

**Me: Hello again  
Charlier: Hey so how's life in a new body?  
Me: Meh better than being shot  
Charlier: That's…one way to put it  
Me: Well seeing as I cant come up with anything to say on with the show**

**Chapter 3 Days are forgotten**

Location: temple of warfang, Date: August 20th 2013 Time: 4:30am

"It wont work give up its too much and not forget to mention unstable" Said a negative sounding dragon passing back and forward while Crystal was hunched over several computers that surrounded a small dark sphere. "Glint I will get her to work and it's a she get it right." He said not looking at him. "Crystal last time you tried to do this she went crazy besides even if you wanted to get her working something is sending a signal to her. By the looks of it whoever signal has an interest in her" he said pointing to one of the screens showing two signals one black the other neon blue.

"It doesn't matter as long as it does not get in my way then it can…" Before he could finish a teal blue bolt of electricity struck the sphere making it disappear leaving a small black holograph in its place who looked like she was meditating. "Subject Echo trusted adviser in the art of stealth ready"

"Or maybe someone wanted her to work" Glint finished barely able to see her but Crystal could just fine. "Echo what brought you to…" "Someone wants you" She answered making Crystal look puzzled. "Who?" He asked making Echo shake her head "I…don't know I…need to rest" She said looking tired "Sure come on lets go meet your brother" He said as the vision started to fade and he was brought back to reality.

Location: Japan, date: September 18th ,Time: 12:30 pm

Crystal woke up and sat up straight away trying to remember where he was and then he remembered as he looked around to see he was in a living room of Miku's house. He then looked down to see he was using a laptop before he fell asleep and on the search bar was typed in 'what is a Vocaloid' he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

'Ah god my head. Why am I searching this?' he thought as he got up and was met with Miku who was smiling. "Hehe curious?" She said sitting him down again "Yea I guess its wired I cant remember how I got here" He admitted closing the laptop. "Don't worry about it Crystal its normal but what isn't is what you did to those…what where they called hunters?" She asked making him chuckle a little. "Yea that's them and I don't know what happened to me just…I didn't want to see you guys hurt. But why did I search in that anyway" He said changing the subject.

"I don't know I know I did once or twice but all that came up was well us. But does it really matter we have each other to look out for and were doing what we love. Make music" She said with a smile making Crystal sigh again. "I guess I'm so used to running that getting a fresh start is well new and the music part well I cant wait to play with out anyone being hurt for once" he smiled back

'She's listening to me I cant believe she's listening to me moan. Oh god she's looking at me what do I do what do I do. Come on brain think THINK' His brain was racing with thoughts of her so much that he forgot that he was looking at her. "Erm you ok Crystal?" She asked snapping him back into reality. "Wha…I oh sorry I…erm I think I should…erm SLEEP yea go to sleep…yea goodnight" He stuttered rushing into his room and slamming the door. 'Well crap that did not end well'

Miku just looked in the direction that he ran through making her giggle 'nervous? Never thought he would be the nervous type…dose he…no I don't think he would…would he' She just shrugged and went back to her room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid AH what's wrong with me" He whispered to him self as he fell onto his bed. "I'm just going to curl up and die" He whispered again only for his peace to be interrupted by his annoying AI friend. "Wow Crystal boy with a crush never thought I'd see the day" He mocked "Leave me be asshole" Crystal said putting his head in his pillows "brother leave him he's in distress" Echo said coming to his aid "Thanks" "Even if it will ruin his relationship with Charlier" She added "Thanks for nothing" Crystal sighed. "Your welcome"

"guys what am I going to do?" He said facing the two "I love Charlier and I now…like Miku maybe I do…not saying I do just I" "Crystal" Interrupted Echo "Yea?" "Shut up" Echo said making him sigh again. "You two are no help just let me sleep" He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

September 18th 7:00am

"Hey Crystal get up your going to be late" Said a frantic Rin as she past his door. "Story of my life" He groaned getting up and searched for his cloths but saw a school uniform. "Oh why doesn't someone kill me already" he said as he got changed. Later he walked out and was met by Miku Len and Rin all eating. "What took you so long?" Rin asked. "Simple I hate uniforms with a passion" he yawned grabbing an apple.

"So do we all" Len agreed eating away a banana making Rin look away in disgust. "Freak" she said walking off "Right we should get going cant be late" Miku said grabbing her satchel and headed for the door. Crystal looked a Len "What is it with you and banana's?" HE said as they both headed out

**Ok sorry if this was rushed again and that It was short but what can you do and seeing as there's not much to say. May crystal guide you **


	5. Chapter 4: Back to school…again…for the

**Me: *Yawn* hey  
Charlier: You seam tired Crystal  
Me: just a little bit but I'll be fine all I need is some *Thud* *snore*  
Charlier: I guess I'm taking over then *sigh* well on with the show enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Back to school…again…for the 3rd time

Location: Japan, Date: September 18th 2013, Time: 8:00am

"So yea that's how light bulb got his name" Crystal finished making Miku and the others laugh. "It sounds like you never have a dull monument" Len said making him nod "Yea I guess so but still having a normal day is like a vacation…take away the school." Crystal admitted as they continued down the rode and finally seeing the school in view.

"Well…and here I thought the temple was big" Crystal said kind of stunned but snapped out of it when he hared Miku run over to teal haired boy and jump into his arms. Crystals heart sank to the pit of his stomach. 'She's taken of course she is *Sigh* nothing is going the way I like…stupid, stupid' He thought to him self as the two walked over to him.

"Crystal this is Mikuo my cosine" His eyes lit up again 'YES! Cosine I knew it…sort of. Oh god not again say something' He thought "Nice to meet you" He quickly said as he bowed. "Hey so you're the one who I should thank for saving Miku so thank you" He said shaking Crystal hand. "Well it was no problem well despite the sudden change" He admitted. "Don't worry you'll get use to it. Right I'm going to be late see you guys later" He said walking off then the 4 looked at each other than panicked. "Where late!" Rin said running down the rode as the others followed.

The 4 bust through the door and all collapsed in the door way and then they looked up to see there English teacher looking down at them. "Hmmm just in time like usual" Her gaze moved to Crystal and smiled. "So you must be the one that is just starting today correct?" She asked as he got up dusting himself off helping the others. "Erm yes miss its Sam" he answered making her smile. "British right?" She asked as he nodded ."Ah I could tell from your accent and you speak perfect Japanese?" She asked making him shrug and switch to English "I guess I'm just a quick learner" He smiled. "ok then take a seat with the rest" She said pointing to a empty desk next to Miku.

"Sam?" She asked "My human name haven't used it in years." He explained as more people turned up. "I like it." She smiled making him blush…wait him blush? "T-thanks" he stuttered 'oh god what's wrong with me snap out of it' he thought to himself as Miss Ann (he found out her name as she wrote it on the board) started the lesson.

Later

The lesson ended and the 4 made there way to there next lesson. "I hate English…no offence Crystal" Len said making Crystal shrug. "Meh its ok besides that's what I said when I learned Japanese" He smiled as Len hit him in the arm. "Will you two stop" Crystal and Len looked at each other and laughed. "What?" Miku asked "Oh nothing…mother" Crystal mocked sending Len in tears. "*sigh* boys" Miku sighed "*sigh* Girls" Crystal said imitating her voice witch earned a punch in the arm again.

Time: 3:30 after school

The 4 met up with Mikuo and continued back to there home. "So how did you like your time Crystal?" Mikuo asked "Hmmm…nope I still hate any school I go to especially uniforms I mean way to kill fun" He moaned making them all laugh. "So Crystal are you going to join us for the show tonight?" Rin asked "Wait what?" Crystal asked caught off guard. "What do you think silly?" Rin said making it sound obverse witch it was. "Erm I don't know if I can…" "Aw come on your good" Miku said making him look at her shyly. "Yea and you did use it to save us again" she continued.

"Well I guess I have no choice now" He asked as they all shook there heads. "Great" He sighed "Aw what's wrong?" Rin asked "Nothing just the only time I've ever do this is with small group of friends and small clubs nothing big like this" He admitted witch was true as cocky and confident as his friends knew him he never really preformed for a big crowed and all the songs he knew where in English.

"Aw come on how about you play and don't sing at first" Miku suggested. "Wait how do you know I sing?" He asked knowing he never told any of them that he could. "Well erm…you may have sort of talked…well sung in your sleep" Len stuttered knowing this was news to him. "Oh no. what did I sing?" He asked making them shrug. "You did it in English" Thank go that English was his first language. "But there was a lot of…slow songs" He's doomed. "S-slow?" He asked making her nod

'oh crap oh crap oh CRAP! Why me' He thought unaware that he was going red as red can be. "Are you ok your looking a little red" Mikuo asked making Crystal shake his head "Y-Yea just hot that all" He said trying to gain some pride again. "L-Lets go" He said speeding ahead 'stupid dragon stupid!'

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and seeing as Crystal is out like a light (Snore) I'll say it. Till next time may Crystal guide you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Desperate

**Me: WOOO 1 exam down 8…to go…crap  
Charlier: Well zilla reviewed  
Me: I'm up lets see here. I have been working on that fic during my vacation so don't worry about it and I only found out about Vocaloids about a mouth ago so yea. And yes I've noticed that and thanks for pointing that out. Yes noticed but meh I'll try and I think I'm doing ok…I hope. And I can't wait to see this new fic of yours I'm interested now.  
Charlier: When aren't you?  
Me: Point anyway enjoy the show. **

Chapter 5: Desperate

"Crystal your fine" Said Rin sitting on the foot of his bed as he was tearing through his wardrobe. "No, no, nada nope…oh heck no" He repeated this over and over looking for cloths. "You know this is the first time you've ever put thought into what you wear" Fox said sitting on Rin shoulder. "Fox can it"

"He's right why are you putting so much effort into your appearance and you do know your normal cloths are there" She said nodding the partly coved outfit that he got when he first woke up in his new body. "How did…ok never mind. Out come on" He said trying to get rid of Rin who would not budge. "Hey Crystal do you have a thing for Miku?" She asked making his hairs on his neck stand on ends. "N-no why" He stuttered witch thankfully she didn't notice.

"No reason its just…you seam perfect for her" Her words shocked even him. "Really now. Well it's a shame I'm taken" He said trying to cover up his giddiness. "Oh yea What was her name…Charlier. She seams nice too" She chirped as Crystal noticed she was not going to leave anytime soon so he went to his bathroom. "I know she is we wouldn't be mates if she wasn't" Crystal shouted back.

"Mates? Like friends?" She asked making Crystal poke his head out and slowly shake his head as it clicked in her head. "Oh…OH! Hehe oops forgot you're a dragon" She corrected herself as Crystal came back out with his normal cloths as he threw his uniform lazily on the bed and walked for the door. "That was quick" She said following him. "I used to live with two sisters who would moan all day if I took to long in the shower or something so I learned to be quick" He explained remembering all the time how his sisters used to go on and on.

"Makes sense I guess. Crystal?" She asked "eeyup" He said turning around as he fell on the couch. "How did you meet Charlier?" She asked making him laugh a little. "Long story short she taught me what its like to actually be alive" He said remembering the day she taught him how to fly. "Sound like you had fun." Rin said yet again interrupting his train of thought as his guitar appeared again and he started to pluck It tunelessly.

"Why are you so shy to play anyway?" She asked 'wow she talks a lot' he thought to him self. "Because I've never played in front of big crowd's only small towns and clubs that's it nothing big and all the songs I know are in English" He explained "Well just follow are lead it'll be fun" She beamed. "Wow I can't say no can I?" He asked knowing it was hopeless as she shook her head. "*sigh* fine I'll do it"

"Good" Miku said walking into the room making Crystal heart skip a beat. 'Wha…god damm it not again snap out of it' He thought shaking his head hoping no one noticed. Sadly someone did and Rin couldn't hold it. "You ok Rin?" Crystal asked as she stopped daydreaming "Oh yea I'm fine" She said "Well" Miku said facing them "Lets get going shall we" She said making the two nod.

Later that day

Crystal peaked his head out from behind the stage and saw the crowed then hide again. "Oh god that's a lot of people" He muttered to him self as Len passed by. "Nervous?" He said smugly as he passed. "Bite me" Crystal said following him the others. "Ok so we know what where going to" Miku asked as everyone nodded. "Great then Crystal lets go." Miku smiled as she and Rin made there way up. "Ok lets do it" Crystal muttered as he joined her.

(Ok a little side note the lyrics will be Japanese but if more people want the lyrics in English just PM or review and just say I'm really not bothered )

Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki  
kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita  
yukusaki ga kawarazu ni  
tooi sora wo miteita  
mune ni nadoru kono itami no  
kotae ga hoshii wake janakute  
tada kimi ga iru kagiri  
yakusoku wo hatasu dake

namida no ato ga kieru made  
hakanai kagayaki ga  
[Miku]taeru koto nai youni  
[Rin]tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo

yuraginai omoi wa sou  
kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e  
sono hikari saegiru mono  
furi harau kara  
koware iku sekai ga ima  
kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta  
kokoro no naka kataku chikau  
kimi wo mamoru yo zutto...

yuraginai omoi wa sou  
kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e  
sono hikari saegiru mono  
furi harau kara  
koware iku sekai ga ima  
kodou no imi wa shimeshi hajimeta  
kokoro no naka kataku chikau  
kimi wo mamoru yo zutto...

(Again just ask for the English lyrics)

They all finished and left the stage and once again Crystal was happy and smiling "Hehe I think he liked it" Miku said seeing Crystal as happy as he's been for a long time. "Oh I'm home again" He mused to him self sitting down and a packing create as Rin and Len left for the stage. "See told you it would be fun didn't we?" Miku said as the best I told you so ever. "Yea, yea your right I'm wrong I get it. But I'm glad to be wrong" He smiled as she sat next to him.

But unintentionally Crystal's hand met hers. Both of them looked at there hands and then to each other making Crystal jerk his hand back. " I erm I… I can erm explain… I…AH!" Crystal was slowly move off the create making him fall off backwards. "Crystal!" Miku shouted looking over to see him holding his head. "I'm fine…what the?" He said looking at his hand that was coved in neon blue blood. "What?" Miku asked as if it was normal. "I guess blue blood is normal for you" he asked getting up. "Yes why?" She asked helping him. "No reason…I…I'm sorry about that" He stuttered making her smile as she sat down again. 'real smooth Crystal real smooth'


End file.
